All the Bugs in the Compound
by CloudedCreation
Summary: There is more to Shino than sunglasses and bugs. Shino!centric.


**All the Bugs in the Compound**

-x-

**Afraid**

-x-

Shino wondered, briefly, how the girl in his class would have turned out if she was born into his family, and, if, she still would have been so extremely afraid of bugs.

-x-

**Birth**

-x-

Shino didn't know whether to be happy or sad that every second, hundreds of births occurred within his body, since, with every new life, another was extinguished.

-x-

**Closet**

-x-

As an Aburame, he had a certain reputation to uphold. He should always be logical as well as methodical, he had to wear shadowed eye-glasses and have a constant poker face put on among other things.

He should also always surround himself with _order_, so Shino was suffice to say very glad that no one had thus far opened the door to his closet.

-x-

**Dew**

-x-

He was lying in the high grass, arms and legs spread far apart, sunglasses slightly askew on his face, and for a while he just stayed there, breathing.

-x-

**Elephant**

-x-

The only one who didn't seem to notice the humongous pink mammal in the room was Naruto, who continued to talk and animatedly move his hands as he ate with gusto.

Shino somehow doubted he even remembered that they were here so that he could meet his soon-to-be in-laws.

-x-

**Fame**

-x-

He had never wanted to become famous. Ninjas were meant to operate in the shadows – though even the ninjas themselves seemed to have forgotten that not-so-unimportant piece of information – and he had always strived to become the best ninja he could be.

Dating the Hokage, though, made being inconspicuous really _fucking _hard.

-x-

**Glasses**

-x-

They had always laid there on his bedside table, same place every single night so that when morning came, he wouldn't have to subject himself to the harsh light in order to put them on. Order had to be good for something, after all.

-x-

**Hat**

-x-

The wind blew strong, harsh enough so that Shino found himself having to hold his hat in place with his hands so that it wouldn't blow away. It was a knitted thing, handmade by someone who wasn't particularly used to knit, but it was still the one he used the most, if only for the smile he always got from the one who had given it to him.

-x-

**Itch**

-x-

Having bugs crawl all over your skin made even Aburames itch something terrible.

Shino was only too happy that itches didn't develop inside his body as well.

-x-

**Job**

-x-

It was a mission like any other, and Shino would complete it – and complete it _perfectly_ – like he would any other. Even though the killing of a child always made him feel like a monster, and that it every time took a little bit longer to return to himself.

-x-

**Kiss**

-x-

It was unusual, to say the least, for an Aburame to be involved with someone outside the clan. Not because they were extremely bad-looking or picky, or because of some other random reason, but because of what they held inside.

Not many people found the idea of being intimate with someone who had bugs littering their intestines pleasant, after all.

He couldn't help but love Naruto even more after realising the other had initiated their first kiss.

-x-

**Light**

-x-

It was true that no Aburame could withstand having light shine directly into their eyes, so grave was their sensitivity.

But, as there always existed exceptions to everything, Shino wasn't all that surprised when he found himself staring intently at Naruto, no shades settled on his straight nose, without feeling any pain at all.

-x-

**Mother**

-x-

You don't think much of it, as a child, but when you first started going to school, you couldn't help but ask how and why it was that everyone else had mother but you didn't.

You stopped pretty quickly, however, when you saw the face your father made every time you did.

-x-

**Naruto**

-x-

You spend about twenty minutes every night writing in your diary. About things that people had said, how your training went and every other little thing that you took notice of during the day.

Years later, when you took your time to go through almost everything that you've written since you first learned to write, you discover that there isn't an entry where you haven't written at least a paragraph about Naruto.

-x-

**Orange**

-x-

He honestly didn't know whether to chastise or congratulate the blonde. He obviously had admirable skills and talents in the stealth department, him being able to avoid ninja of even ANBU-level showed that quite easily, so it was fairly obvious to _everyone who actually thought about it_, that Uzumaki Naruto was way above average.

But still, orange?

-x-

**Popsicles**

-x-

Shino likes popsicles a lot but rarely eats them, knowing what a hassle it is with sticky sweet skin and bugs.

-x-

**Queer**

-x-

Kiba has a history of making really bad jokes and declarations that often ends with him in the hospital, but usually that doesn't stop him much, and he's always back again with more things to say soon enough.

Hinata notices, that he never repeat what he said about 'Shino' and 'Naruto' and 'queer' again, though, and she is glad.

-x-

**Rambling**

-x-

You've never rambled in your life, always managing to stay aloof and, dare you say it, cool, but somehow you can't help it as you kneel before him, that special open box in your hand.

-x-

**Sex**

-x-

Shino stared at his father in shock – though it was hardly visible for someone outside the clan – feeling his mind reeling over the subject addressed.

_The_ _Talk_ was never a pleasant matter for anyone, after all, Aburames being no exception.

-x-

**Took**

-x-

It happened like one of those fairytales you used to love as a child. A man took something that wasn't his to take and the goddess took something back, not always taking it from the guilty party.

You hate the Yondaime like no other man or demon out there, because he's the reason Naruto cannot die.

-x-

**Up**

-x-

You see the butterfly go up, up, up in the air, almost touching the softness of the clouds, and you wonder what it's like, being so beautiful and being able to fly.

-x-

**Vast**

-x-

Your garden changes with the years, flowers and bushes alters, animals and insects move and trees reaching further and further into the sky.

It will never be as large, as it was when you were a child, though, because you've changed and grown as well.

-x-

**Word**

-x-

You don't find it easy, to say those few words, but you try. The face he bestows you when you do say it is reason enough.

-x-

**XP**

-x-

If his life were a game, Shino figured he'd get a hell if a lot of ex for trying to keep Naruto in the hospital. He'd remember that, next time, and make sure to be really far away when the Hokage came looking for victims.

-x-

**Young**

-x-

In the beginning, Shino didn't understand what it meant to be 'young' and what it meant to be 'old'.

He was small and soft, father was big and hard, grandfather was wrinkly and crooked. He didn't think there was anything else to it.

He understood a little better when his grandfather laid in a casket.

-x-

**Zombie**

-x-

Shino did not like Halloween, but Naruto did, so costume it was.

-x-

**AN: So, comments?**

**Also, a question for every naruto fan out there, if I were to create a Naruto!Fest on LiveJournal (all pairings and regular gen allowed) would you participate? Please answer, because there is no idea to create one if there is no interest. The question is also a poll on my profile.  
**


End file.
